song of the moon
by Moonpelt1000
Summary: my first fanfict i think its cool i made up some names in it but all the main characters are there. Jayfeather is in it its after leafpool was reveled


Elsitern

Moonpaw woke up and tasted the air, it smelled like hay, and moss

"Moonpaw, wake up!" called Cloudnose her mentor.

Moonpaw jolted up suddenly remembering that it was her first day of training to be a warrior. She woke up her sister Honeypaw and her friend Blackpaw. They had begun training at the same time as she had.

"Wake up, Wake up Wake up!"she bounced on her sisters bedding skattering it.

still groggy Honeypaw sat up blinking.

"Why do you have to do that?"she moaned, "my head still hurts from the last time you did that.

"If you weren't so slow you wouldn't have an aching head." Moonpaw meowed smartly, "Hurry don't want to be late for training."

Honeypaw instantly woke and Blackpaw flew up and hit his head in the den yowled in pain.

"Are you okay Blackpaw?" Honeypaw said. Moonpaw was amused, she knew that Honeypaw was in love with Blackpaw, and Blackpaw was the only cat that did not notice her staring at him when she thought no one was looking.

"Yes just a little dazed, Moonpaw why did you not say that sooner hurry up!"

They walked out into the middle of camp and Cloudnose sat there with Roseheart and Hawkeyes all of them looking anoyed.

"What took you so long we were waiting." Asked Hawkeyes

"Its not there fault," Meowed Roseheart softly,"i remember my first day of training." her eyes clouded with happy memories.

"Come on lets go to the training hollow."Meowed Cloudwing.

They climbed up the ravine and scwezed through the bramble tunnel.

Chapter 2

"What are we going to do today Cloudnose?" meowed Moonpaw.

"Yes what are doing." Echoed Blackpaw

They were deep in Thunderclan's territory so far nothing that she had hoped happened yet.

"We are going to learn how to stalk a mouse."

Moonpaw was exited she had wanted to help feed her clan as soon as posible. Hawkeyes showed them how to keep there paws lighter than air. But then he and Blackpaw went away in to the forest to hunt alone for a while. After that Cloudnose let her hunt a while on her own. She stalked through the forest trying to scent some prey. Suddenly a rabbit shot out of the under growth and she killed in one swift bit on the neck.

"Very good Moonpaw." Moonpaw jumped when she heard her mentors voice behind her.

"That rabbit is huge, when I was an apprentice I only got a mouse, lets take that to the elders."

Proud Moonpaw walked back to camp her head high even though it was aching. Honeypaw was back and she was basking in the sun. she looked up and her eyes went wide in suprise.

"Wow, that rabbit is huge!"

"Yeah, im going to take it to the elders, what did you do."

"Roseheart took me to see the clan borders."

"Thats sounds f-

Moonpaw heard yowling outside of camp. Graystripe ran in camp his ear was torn and he was bleeding from his shoulder.

"Sqiullreflight is dead!"

Gasp's ran through the clearing, even Bramble claw looked shocked. Sandstorm bolted from Firestars had a look of anger, sadness, and rage in her face.

"Who did it, who killed my daughter i'll rip them to shreds!"

She would have continued but Firestar bolted out of the den. He saw Graystripe and asked calmly, even though he knew, what had happened. Graystripe told them that a badger had been scented in the deepest part of the forest and Squirlleflight had tried to fight it off on patrol. They all had wounds but squilreflight died shortly after the badger was dead.

"She said she was sorry for what she had done and asked Brambleclaw to forgive her."

Everyone in the clearing looked expectingly at the deputy. The only noise was Sandstorms mourning. Finally Jayfeather said,

"Just say something all ready."

Brambleclaw looked up and sorrowfully said with dispare in her eyes

"I forgive her."

Chapter 3

Jayfeather could not believe that she was gone. Her body was in the middle of the clearing and the dawn light was just coming over the horizon. She looked like she was sleeping her pelt neatly groomed. _How could starclan not have told me something about this._ Lionblaze was at his side silently mourning._ I _guess_ he forgave her too. _Suddenly he was falling from the stars, the wind howling in his ear's and eye's. He came to a sudden stop in front of the moon. A voice ran through his head.

_Through the dark and out in the light only the song of the moon can save us from the holly and ivy that will choke the fire_

Suddenly Jayfeather was back in camp. He was gasoing for air and Lionblaze asked,

"Whats wrong?"

"No-nothing, I um am just really surprised at this starclan have not told me anything about this."

_I can't tell him yet_ he could tell that Lionblaze did not belive him but did not ponder farther. Jayfeather looked up at the last star glitering in the sky. He could not recall seeing it before. _Is that you _


End file.
